


Simmons’ first phone call with Mrs. Fitz

by the_girl_in_the_flower_dress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, SHIELD Academy, Young Fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress/pseuds/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress
Summary: Jemma Simmons is loving her time at the Academy, and her unexpected friendship with Fitz is growing stronger every day. It's about time she met his mum- or phoned her at least- and finally gets to know her a little better.





	Simmons’ first phone call with Mrs. Fitz

* * *

“Go on, Simmons. What are you so worried about?”

Simmons swapped the telephone from hand to hand nervously. “I don’t know. I’m scared she won’t like me.”

“That’s crazy, Jemma, she loves you and she’s never even spoken to you before.”

“Likewise, but, I don’t know.” She sighed. “I get nervous about meeting new people. You know that.”

“You’re not asking for her permission to marry me, you know.” Fitz said dryly.

“Oh, haha, Fitz.” Simmons replied sarcastically. His voice softened a little.

“Seriously, Jemma, don’t overthink it, it’s just my mum.” 

“Alright.”

She looked at the piece of paper with Mrs. Fitz’s phone number on and dialled the digits into the phone. She exchanged a glance with Fitz who simply gestured encouragingly. She cleared her throat and pressed ‘call’.

 

“Hello?”

“Hello, Mrs. Fitz, it’s Jemma Simmons.”

“Jemma! Lovely to finally hear your voice.”

“Same to you, Mrs. Fitz.”

“Call me, Helen, love.”              

“Ok.” Jemma smiled through the phone. Helen had a lovely, warm voice that immediately put her at ease.                                                                                                                         

“How are you? Enjoying the Academy?”

“Yes, I am, thank you.”

“Oh, good. Keeping my son out of trouble as well?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Jemma laughed, looking at Fitz. He narrowed his eyes questioningly, mouthing ‘what?’. She just shook her head good-naturedly.

“And how are you, Mrs- Helen?” She corrected herself.

“I’m quite well, thank you, love, looking forward to the holidays so I can see my boy again.”

“Me too.” Jemma replied.

“I bet you are, not working yourself too hard, are you?”

"I’m doing what I have to, I guess!”

“I’m so proud of you, love, and Leo, you’re so young and you’re doing so well.”

Simmons felt a lump of emotion in her throat. It was wonderful to know that Fitz’s mum was just as lovely as he was, and the way she mothered Jemma already was incredibly touching.

“Oh, thank you, that means a lot to me, to us both.” “My pleasure, Jemma. Is Leo there too?”

“Yes, sorry, would you like me to pass him to you?”

“Yes please, if that’s alright.”

“Of course.” She pointed her free hand at the phone, then at Fitz, and he stood up to take the phone. “It was really nice to talk to you.”

“Yes, likewise. Leo is always mentioning you in his letters and when we talk, it’s good to put a voice to the name at last.” Jemma smiled bashfully. “I’d love to hear from you again soon, Jemma.”

“Of course, Mrs. Fitz. I’ll pass you over to Leo now.”

 

“Oh, one more thing! We were wondering if you’d like to come to Glasgow in the holidays, I can clear it with your parents, but if they agree, what do you think?” A bubble of nervous excitement rose in her stomach. Spending time with Fitz and his mum in Scotland? That would be amazing.

“Oh, wow, I’d love to!”

“Well that’s what I like to hear. I’ll let you think about it though, love.”

“Ok, thankyou very much.”

“Not a problem.”

“Well, bye, Mrs. Fitz.” 

“Bye, Jemma, look after yourself.”                                                                                                                                                

She passed the phone to Fitz, smiling, and left him to it. That had gone better than she could have imagined. Mrs. Fitz was kind and caring and seemed to really like her. She’d even invited her to stay with them in the holidays!

 

Jemma sat down at her computer and opened up an email to her parents. She thought it would be nice for them to know she’d got around to speaking to Helen, and it had been a few days since she’d last written to them. They had exams coming up soon, and she and Fitz were revising hard to pass them, even though they were flying high above the rest of their class in lessons.

She typed for a few minutes, then sat back contentedly in her chair, waiting for Fitz to come back. She was enjoying the Academy more than she could have hoped, and her friendship with Fitz was unexpected but wonderful. She checked her watch. Half past three. They’d finish their coursework, then go for tea, and maybe have the evening off.

Life here was busy, and stressful, and competitive, and she loved it.


End file.
